


A very Happy Birthday

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, not much at all..., only a bit of plot maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's birthday and John has the perfect present for him. But he is going to have to do exactly what John says to get his reward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm a sick person because I wrote this... It's just a thing written very fast because today it's Sherlock's birthday... I've been wanting to write something like this since I begun writing fics... 
> 
> Remember I'm Italian... Not beta'ed...
> 
> The characters I tagged are there but not all of them talk in the story... The main characters are John and Sherlock...
> 
> ENJOY!

They had been in a relationship since Mary had left John, taking the baby with her. The doctor had never been more relieved. For how much he loved children, everytime he saw the little girl he knew she wasn't his. He had known from the very beginning that it was not a good idea because he loved Sherlock and Mary was just the easy way to forget of his dead best friend but he had decided to ignore his feelings. He had decided not to do it again.

Sherlock had found John in 221B one day, his things were exactly where they were supposed to be and it looked like everything was going to be like it was before. But John had begun touching him, little caresses at first, and then, one night, he had kissed him. Things were not as they were before. They were even better. 

They passed their first Christmas as a couple with Sherlock's family and New Year just the two of them in Baker Street, cuddling and having fantastic sex. They had been very active in that since they had decided their relationship had no boundaries, not anymore. The experiments in their sex life were incredible. Sherlock, once opened his mind to the world of sex, had decided to try everything. 

The couple had had sex in every position and every way their twisted minds could think of, trying things on each other, discovering favourites and not. The detective seemed to love being penetrated in every way, with fingers, toys, John's cock... Anything! John loved topping but bottoming was fun and he liked anything involving Sherlock's mouth, he was obsessed with it. 

The Sixth of January arrived very soon, it was Sherlock's birthday, and John knew exactly what to do for his partner.

He woke Sherlock up with kisses, down his chest, on his nipples, he licked at his belly button and then went down on him, sucking his morning wood into his mouth. With lubed fingers he had slowly prepared his partner until he was stretched enough to take him and fucked him into the mattress. He made him come on his cock without even touching him, just pounding into his body, each thrust colliding with his prostate and making him beg for release. With his partners walls contracting around his cock, John spilled inside of him. 

"Happy birthday Sherlock" the doctor whispered in his lover's ear. The other moved under him, holding him close, they both moaned at the movement, John was still inside the detective after all. John grabbed the strategically positioned towel and cleaned the detectives chest. Then grabbed the butt plug he had left near his leg and removed his cock from Sherlock's arse, quickly putting the plug inside, holding all his semen in his lover's body. 

Sherlock arched his back at the new intrusion. "Will you do as I say today? I have a birthday present for you, well more than one actually, but you will have to behave first..."

The detective looked at him suspiciously but then nodded, he was sure that he could deduce any surprise in his partner's mind easily anyway. 

"Then you will not remove the plug all day, whatever happens to you... You will have to be polite to people or you will have no reward"

"How is being polite to people a good thing? This is my birthday! I should be able to do what I want! This is an horrible beginning..." 

"Then you don't like this?" He whispered on his lips, his hand going to the plug and moving it slowly. Sherlock groaned, his cock already half hard again. He nodded reluctantly. "It's a deal then?"

"Yes, John" 

"Lestrade and Molly called said they had presents for your birthday... You should really go to NSY and the morgue and see what they have... I have to go to the clinic, they need me for a substitution. I'll be back soon so just stay at the morgue all the time you want but get back here before 7pm... You will really enjoy my surprise... I promise... You are not allowed to come without me though... Am I clear?" 

Sherlock nodded a bit sadly. He had wanted to pass all the day in bed with John, not receiving stupid presents. But he went anyway. 

Lestrade's birthday present ended up being an extremely interesting cold case that took him all the morning to solve. It was a bit uncomfortable to be out and about with a plug in his arse but he managed not to cum at every movement. When he finished with the case it hadn't been so difficult to thanks Lestrade for the present. He even remembered his real name for the occasion.

Molly's present was equally interesting and he almost forgot he had to go home to John because he had another present for him. The girl allowed him to take home the body parts she had gifted him with and offered help in transporting them to 221B. John was probably not going to be happy to have all those body parts in the fridge but it was his birthday present after all. 

The two of them took Molly's car (no taxi was going to let them in with a armful of corpses limbs) and climbed the stairs to the apartment at exactly 6.55 pm, it was before 7 so it was ok. He was really curious to know what John's present was going to be.

When they got inside the apartment he knew John was there and also Mycroft, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson, but they were nowhere to be seen. He really wasn't in the mood for a surprise party. He just wanted John to remove the plug and fuck him senseless. 

"John? I know you are all here..." He shouted, no one answered, he felt Molly giggle behind him. "What?" The girl pointed towards the stairs leading to John's old room. Now really curious, Sherlock climbed the stairs, forgetting the body parts in his arms or simply not caring to be seen with them by his friends and brother.

When he entered John's old room he didn't notice them first. He noticed his experiments equipment, the one usually in the kitchen, spread on a table, a refrigerator in the corner and new lab equipments arount the room. Gone was the furniture, gone was the bed, it was a proper lab now. He knew John could only accomplished something like that with Mycroft's help, but he found out he didn't care. It was obvious that the presents Lestrade and Molly had given him were just ways of distracting him from home and that John, his brilliant boyfriend, had orchestrated everything to give him this. 

He deposited the body parts on a nearby table and begun exploring his new lab, memorizing everything, doing little changes to the disposition of things. He noticed some of his experiments had been moved from the kitchen too. The others, he supposed were in the fridge. 

Strong arms surrounded his chest and he felt John's breath against his ear. "Do you like it?"

Sherlock nodded vigorously. "The best present ever John" He looked around the room. His lab. Then he looked at Molly who was founding space in the fridge for her presents. "Molly I think you won't see me all that much anymore..." Everyone laughed at that and they went all downstairs to celebrate with tea and Mrs Hudson biscuits. 

The detective was so happy that he was genuinely polite to everyone, even his brother. He also couldn't help but notice that Lestrade was clearly interested in him. It looked like Mycroft had found his goldfish after all. He was even happy for them. 

After a while everyone left and Sherlock and John found themselves alone in their room. Sherlock laid spread on the bed, naked, looking at the ceiling, he knew that his new lab was there, he also knew that, for once, there was something more interesting than experiments to do. John.

The doctor sat on his chest, his bare arse on Sherlock's hard cock.

"I've been wanting you all day John! Every time I went to the toilet I touched the plug in my arse and remembered that it kept your semen in me, it kept me prepared for you all day... I need you! I've been a good boy today" whined the detective.

John licked his lips. "Actually I am going to try a new thing on you tonight, as a reward and a gift..." Sherlock trembled under him. 

"What is it?"

"I'm going to fuck you..."

"That's not new John..."

"Let me finish! I'm going to fuck you with the plug in..." Sherlock's eyes widened at the thought. His heart beat faster, his pupils dilated and he licked his lips. His eager cock hardened even more.

"Yessss! John please!" 

The doctor smiled wickedly. "If I penetrate you now it will hurt a lot... No, I'll make it slow, I'll rim you, opening you up with my tongue and then with my fingers, I'll take out the plug and I'll fist your arse until you are so loose and stretched that you will not be yourself ever again. And to make sure you don't come too soon..." He grabbed a cockring out of nowhere and put it at the base of his lover's cock. the cockring looked like a ribbon actually. 

"I thought the present was for me..." Sherlock pointed out trying to feign disinterest but actually burning with desire.

"It is... When I allow you, just unwrap it and you will come... For now, enjoy" And after that every thought flooded Sherlock's mind because John was between his legs and his clever tongue was circling the base of the plug. The detective shuddered under the touch. John slowly pushed inside, his mouth closing around the plug and sucking it. The toy moved inside him, a bit of the sperm left from their morning fuck flooding from his arse and invading John's tongue. The doctor kept rimming him and moving the plug until Sherlock was almost going crazy with lust, his hands twitching, wanting to remove the ribbon from his cock and come. 

John decided to stop using his tongue altogether and impede him to move too much. He grabbed his hands and tied them to the headboard, over his head. He looked down at his lover, pale chest heaving at every breath, long arms stretched over his head, his legs open, his face lustful, his curls messily spread on the pillow, his puckered hole stretched around the plug and his tied cock completely erect and wanting between his legs.

He was the picture of sex. The usually controlled Sherlock Holmes, completely at his mercy.

John put coated his hand in lube (extra strong) and pressed two fingers alongside the plug with no warning. The detective arched and shouted at the unexpected stretch. It was not so painful though, soon enough John was fucking Sherlock with them always easier reducing him to a babbling mess. The detective seemed to be able to say only "John" repeating it again and again.

When the doctor removed both the fingers and the plug Sherlock tried to follow them with his arse, his little hole gaping at the sudden loss. "Please" he whined.

John just coated his fingers again and pushed all his fist into his lover's arse. The detective writhed under his ministrations, not knowing if he wanted more or if it was too much. 

The doctor fisted his arse again and again, finding the prostate with his fingers, massaging it to give him even more pleasure. When he removed his hand again, Sherlock's arse looked like it wouldn't even go back to normal. Sherlock had never been stretched so wide.

When John penetrated him with his cock he almost didn't feel it until the doctor introduced a silicone dildo alongside it. He begun fucking him hard, dildo kept still inside his body, pushing against the prostate, and John's cock moving inside him, the feeling of being penetrated by two cocks was incredible, he was so completely full that he was going to burst. 

John had been neglecting himself all night, it was for Sherlock after all. He knew he wasn't going to last long and also that Sherlock was almost at his limits. He untied the detective's hands. "You can come now" he whispered before kissing him on the lips, his tongue finally invading his lover's mouth for the first time since that morning. Sherlock's hand quickly untied the bow on his cock and he was coming hard between their bodies, squeezing hard against both lengths in his arse, screaming John's name at top voice. 

The doctor came two thrusts later inside his damaged arse. They both laid on the bed still locked together, a mess of semen, lube and sweat. Completely satisfied and happy.

"Did you like your birthday?" Sherlock managed a positive hum before falling asleep, sated and happy. 

It was the best birthday he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated ^_^


End file.
